The present invention concerns a dispenser for precut wiping material. The invention also concerns a method of implementing and a method of adjusting such a dispenser.
The field of the invention is that of devices for dispensing wiping material such as hand towels, paper towels, toilet paper or similar products, precut in a specific format. The material can be paper, cellulose wadding or any other material suitable for the intended application. The material is positioned in the dispenser in the form of a reel. A strip of material is unwound from the reel, then guided outside of the device in order to be accessible to a user.
The Applicant has already designed numerous devices in this field, such as those described in the documents FR2960760, FR2966034, FR2968530, FR2986957, FR2992542 and FR2995520.